Just Give Me Time
by spwarkle
Summary: It had been three years since he had left her behind for his fame. Since then she had been saving to go to Camp Rock and was finally here. Caitlyn hadn't bargained on him staying in the next cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! No, I don't yet have my internet back but I have a few minutes on the main laptop to upload this. This is a multi chapter, yes, but I already have it all written out so it shouldn't get in the way of catching up with TI, MRR and UOTH. Make sure to let me know if you like it, I have it all written out on my brand new Netbook which I got for Christmas and I'm in trouble for being unsociable and typing too much over the past few days... I'll stop blabbering now and actually show you what I've written.**

Caitlyn stared up at the wooden cabin in front of her with a wide smile. It had taken her four years to save up enough to come to this place and here she was, finally attending the biggest music camp in the country. Camp Rock, the prestigious music camp. Everybody who was anybody in music had heard of this place and most of the current superstars had attended it for at least one summer if not more.

Now, after three summers and four years worth of part time jobs she was finally here, complete with her best friend Mitchie and her well used laptop. Without Mitchie, Caitlyn had nobody to produce for. Without Caitlyn, Mitchie had nobody to produce for her. They were like two halves of a circle; without one the other just wasn't right.

Desperate to see what they had worked so hard for, Caitlyn and Mitchie both leapt up the wooden steps and burst through the door into the cabin they were sharing. They stopped once they were inside to take a look around and even wider smiles graced their faces.

The cabin was wide and spacious, the girls had saved for the highest prices on purpose, deciding to get the most out of the only summer they could afford. There were only two beds in the room, both of which were wide. Not double but definitely not single either. There was only one wardrobe but it was large enough to hold twice as many clothes as the friends had between them, the floor had a thick, soft rug to block out any drafts and the window opposite the doors had a beautiful view across the lake. Both girls fell instantly in love with the cabin and threw their bags at the beds before grabbing each others hands and squealing loudly.

"We're finally here!" Mitchie clapped her hands eagerly and Caitlyn laughed, calming down slightly and reaching into her pocket to pull out the timetable and map that she had been offered.

"Opening Jam is in like half an hour, I think that maybe we should get ready." Mitchie looked up from where she had already torn open her bag and sighed.

"What do you mean get ready? We're already ready!"

"And we have to find our way back to the stage at the entrance." Caitlyn reminded her. Mitchie rolled her eyes and grabbed the first few tops that she had ever so carefully folded just hours before to hang in the closet. Caitlyn just reached towards her strained suitcase and unzipped it. It flung open with a loud pop and a few of the items tumbled out onto the bedclothes. Caitlyn just ignored the mess and grabbed a handful of clothes to shove into her half of the wardrobe as Mitchie gingerly began to hang up each individual shirt. Despite the fact that the girls were like sisters they were completely different.

Caitlyn was naturally messy, she never folded her clothes and rarely tidied up behind herself, preferring instead to move onto her next activity and leave the untidiness for later. It was only recently that she had been trusted to pack her own suitcase when she went away, once her parents realised hat everything would be a mess when she unpacked anyway they consented her to pack her own clothes for camp. At seventeen years old Caitlyn had only just begun keeping things clean.

Mitchie, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was, as Caitlyn often reminded her, a neat freak. She could never leave a room that was a mess, she was always taking care of Caitlyn's tidying for her and she enjoyed it. Her room at home was spotless, her clothes were colour coded in the wardrobe and her laptop was organised systematically, unlike the mess that took hours of Caitlyn's life each day to sift through.

People were not often surprised about the differences between the girls. Just by watching them for a few moments you could hazard a guess at their personalities and many people were exactly right. Caitlyn wore her frizzy brown hair loose, never bothering to take much care of her tight curls while Mitchie spent hours each day labouring over her hair to make sure that every single hair was in place and that her makeup was perfectly applied, spread evenly all over her face. Caitlyn had not worn makeup in three years, she hadn't seen the point. It only took a second to notice the differences between them and it only took a second longer to notice how close they were.

Mitchie watched Caitlyn shove the last of her clothes into the wardrobe and shook her head sadly. In the time it had taken Mitchie to carefully hang up all of six tops and a pair of shorts Caitlyn had managed to empty the entire contents of her bag onto the shelf inside and was now moving on to the bathroom to lay out her toiletries.

The girls had lost track of time and were surprised by the loud banging that came from the door.

"Girls, opening jam is about to start!" Called a voice. Mitchie hurried to the door, only pausing on the way to check her hair was acceptable. She was a great believer that first impressions counted for a lot.

On opening the door she discovered a blonde girl waiting impatiently with two other girls standing a short distance behind her.

"You took your time!" The blonde accused before smiling brightly at Mitchie and Caitlyn, who was just appearing from the bathroom. "Anyway my name's Tess Tyler, I'm J Tyler's daughter and I'm in the cabin next door." Caitlyn glanced outside and could see a cabin on either side of her, presumably both as luxurious as her own.

"So which cabin are you in?" She questioned. Tess pointed to the one on Caitlyn's left and smiled.

"Yeah, that's ours. I don't know who is actually in the other one but it's the third expensive one so it won't be anybody poor. You two are obviously rich, like me or you couldn't afford one of these cabins." Mitchie almost spoke but Caitlyn discreetly elbowed her at the last second and flashed her friend a look. Tess continued on, oblivious to their communication. "I came to let you know that Opening Jam starts in about five minutes and we don't want to be late. Being late on your first time is acceptable but if you're rich it sets a bad example and that makes us all appear disorganised." Caitlyn was suddenly overcome by a violent coughing fit and Mitchie was forced to pat her on the back for several minutes before she regained her composure.

"Let's go," Caitlyn suggested once she could speak again. "After all we wouldn't want to make us all appear disorganised would we?"

"Precisely my point!" Tess agreed. Mitchie threw Caitlyn a waning glance but Caitlyn could see the laughter in her eyes.

Mitchie and Caitlyn followed Tess across the camp, wondering who the two girls behind them were. They were yet to speak and Tess hadn't bothered to introduce them. Neither girl really enjoyed the short walk because Tess never stopped babbling about herself, and her mother, the whole way there. Every time Mitchie or Caitlyn tried to say something she would cut across the top of them with stories of how she had done everything better than everyone else but didn't like to boast about it.

Even when they reached the crowd around the stage there seemed to be no escape. Tess still chatted on about herself as Mitchie, Caitlyn and the two unnamed girls pretended to listen.

Obviously sensing their discomfort, a tall, dark skinned girl wound her way through the crowd and waved brightly at them.

"Girls! I haven't seen you in years!" Mitchie frowned but Caitlyn caught on quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Is that really you? It's been so long!"

"You associate with riff raff like that?" Tess asked scornfully. Mitchie suddenly understood and nodded.  
"Of course we do. None of our friends are rich!" Tess looked positively ill at the thought and turned away without another word. The nameless two girls still followed her, looking less than thrilled. Mitchie and Caitlyn immediately burst out laughing.

"Thanks…"

"Lola." The girl introduced herself. "Lola May." She held out her hand and Mitchie shook it.

"Well thanks Lola, I think you saved us from a very boring few minutes of conversation."

"Are you kidding me? Once Tess finds somebody who will listen she never lets them go again!"

"Than thank you even more."

"This is your first year right?"

"Yeah, we've never attended camp before, we couldn't afford it."

Caitlyn, who had been looking around the camp with interest suddenly broke off their conversation.

"Come on, there's somebody heading up onto the stage."

The three girls managed to push their way to the front of the crowd before most of the campers had even realised that the crazily red haired woman had appeared. They had the best view from here, the front row. They were in the centre of the stage and could see without being too close to any of the various speakers scattered around. The girls had a better chance of heading to dinner with their hearing intact, they realised as soon as the woman began to speak.

"Hello Camp Rockers! How are we all this year? I can see a lot of you that I recognise as well as a few new campers… anyway, on with the introductions. My name is Dee La Duke; I won't ask you your names because I have absolutely no chance of remembering all two hundred of you from a second of noise. I should know, I tried it last year… okay, so I won't go through long discussions. If you don't know your way around, make sure to ask, don't be afraid. There's nobody here who will bite off your head, nobody at all. That's all I need to say except for I hope you have a fantastic summer. Learn loads, have fun and don't go hungry!" The short woman then bounced off of the stage while Caitlyn and Mitchie were still processing her words. This was obviously the type of woman who was very hard to upset, the sort of person that always saw a bright side to everything.

Lola had heard many of Dee's speeches before and told her new friends not to worry about not understanding as a man strode onto stage.

"Wassup my rockers? I'm Brown Cesario, the camp owner. Like Dee, I don't want to waste your time with long introductions and speeches, just wish you a happy summer and introduce the first act of the year." Brown grinned around at the mass of teenagers. "I'm not quite sure how we managed to keep this a secret for so long but this year Camp Rock will be home to some celebrity instructors." There was immediately a murmuring amongst the crowd. Lola leaned towards Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"It'll be Connect 3. They're his nephews." At this news Caitlyn paled considerably and Mitchie looked more than a little stunned.

"C-Connect 3?" She stuttered.

"Yeah," Lola looked excited. "You would not believe how long it's been since they came here! They haven't been to camp since the year they were signed but they came for years before that. It was odd without them here; they were always the heart and soul of this place." Caitlyn was just repeatedly shaking her head, not hearing any of Lola's words. Mitchie looked slightly panicked.

"Lola do you know somewhere we can go that will be quiet?" Lola frowned and before she could answer Brown spoke again.

"As most of you are rightly suggesting, our celebrity guests are none other than my nephews, Connect 3!" There was a collective scream as the three boys jogged onto stage, already prepared to perform. Jason was carrying his guitar, Shane was holding a microphone and Nate was holding both.

"Lola we need to leave now!" Mitchie spat, wrapping her arm around Caitlyn's trembling shoulders. Caitlyn was blinking faster and faster and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked, not taking her eyes off of the boys as they slotted their microphones into stands and plugged in the guitars.

"Hey guys! How are you all?" Shane asked the crowd in general. He was answered by shouts and screams and laughed. Mitchie barely noticed, too busy worrying about her friend, whose eyes were glued onto the youngest member of the band.

"He can't be here, I won't let him ruin my summer and this is all just a bad dream!" Caitlyn was repeating under her breath.

"Lola!" Mitchie practically yelled. Lola spun around.

"Why do you want to leave? This is Connect 3!" She said, grinning broadly.

"Never mind!" Mitchie said, stepping backwards and guiding Caitlyn along with her, hoping that the boys wouldn't notice them.

Unfortunately for Mitchie, the boys only noticed them when they began pulling away from the stage. They weren't accustomed to girls running away; usually the girls would be attacking them on stage.

Shane called out to them jokingly, the first one to notice them.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you really hate us that much?" It was obviously a joke, everyone laughed, but Caitlyn snapped at his words and turned to look at him sad eyes. When she spoke, it was in a surprisingly steady voice for a girl so close to a break down.

"Not all of you, just…" She took a deep breath but couldn't say his name. "Just the youngest one."

Shane raised an eyebrow, not able to hear over the roaring of the crowd. He assumed that she had given a witty answer and ran over with his microphone. Nate and Jason ignored him as they tuned up, used to his crazy questions.

"Can you repeat that? I don't think many people heard."

Caitlyn felt two hundred pairs of eyes, several jealous ones, fix on her from all directions and gulped.

"I don't mind you Shane, or Jase. I never had a problem with you guys." Jason looked up at his nickname and frowned. Only one girl had ever called him Jase.

"So are you saying that you hate Nate?" Shane asked her, trying to figure out why this girl seemed so familiar. Nate laughed at this and looked up, only to freeze and allow the guitar in his hand to clatter to the floor.

"That's right. He's the only one I don't like. I hate him." Caitlyn began to tremble much more violently and Mitchie pulled her gently backwards, making sure to keep her head down.

"Do I know you two?" Shane asked of Mitchie. Mitchie just shook her head, not in answer but sadly and carried on dragging her friend backwards. Shane bit his lip as he tried to remember where he had seen them before. He reached out and grabbed Caitlyn's wrist. "What's your name?"

"Caitlyn." Nate said before she could even register the question. Caitlyn gasped and looked up to find him staring at her. Shane and Jason also gasped.

"Gellar? Little Caitlyn Gellar?" Shane asked her, leaning away from the microphone so that his voice would not be amplified around the camp. "And Mitchie…?" He snapped his head up to the brunette with wide eyes but found that both girls were running as fast as they could into the crowd.

"Caity!" Nate leapt from the stage. "Caity wait!" He began to push through the crowd and as soon as they realised what he wanted they parted and he rushed up the narrow aisle. Shane followed closely behind him and Jason came last, his guitar still slung over his shoulder. The campers let them through easily, mystified by their strange behaviour.

But despite the fact they ran as fast as they possibly could, by the time the three brothers made it to the edge of the crowd the girls had disappeared.

**Tell me what ya think and while you're at it tell me what you got for Christmas, I'm curious… ;)**

**~Spwarkle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm updating because since I published this last night I've had 6 reviews! Six for the first chapter in less than 24 hours! Thank you:**

**mrsnickj2324**

**SQUARYBLONDESMEOW**

**xCxBubblezx**

**tic tac toe 03**

**Burdorf**

**dizprincess77**

**And thank you anybody that reviews this chapter or future chapters. ; )**

"Caitlyn? Cait you've gotta come out." There was no answer. Mitchie listened through the thick wooden door and was sure that she could hear sobbing coming from her long time friend.

"Caity are you okay?"

"Don't call me Caity." Came the weak reply. "Only _he _called me Caity." Mitchie apologised and then glanced at the clock. Caitlyn had officially been in the bathroom for three and a half hours. After sprinting back here she had grabbed something, Mitchie wasn't quite sure what, from her suitcase and locked herself in. she had sat and cried for a long time and had then taken an hour long shower. Nor Mitchie had no idea what her friend as doing.

She did know that she was hungry and if she was hungry then Caitlyn must be starving. They had missed dinner and the first official Jam of camp. Lola had appeared just before dinner and asked what was wrong but Mitchie had politely turned her away, stating it was a personal problem. Lola had then turned up after dinner with a glass of water and an apple but after eating that Mitchie was still hungry.

"Cait we've got to go get dinner."

"They'll see us."

"No, Dinner finished an hour ago. We'll go into the kitchen. Lola told me that the cook would give us some food without many questions if we explained that we missed dinner." There was silence for a long moment as Caitlyn thought and then the door opened just a crack and a messy head of curls poked out.

To say Mitchie was shocked would be an understatement. She hadn't seen Caitlyn looking this awful for four years. In fact, as far as she was aware, Caitlyn hadn't cried since that night four years ago. There were several striking differences. For starters there was no makeup running down her face this time. There was no mascara streaked across her cheek or eyeliner smudged across puffy eyes. Caitlyn was in her pyjamas but it wasn't a normal pair of pyjamas. She was wearing an oversized grey shirt that Mitchie hadn't seen since the last time. The shirt didn't look so big on her any more, she had grown in the last four years.

It was also apparent that it was taking all of Caitlyn's strength to not hit something.

"Oh Cait," Mitchie said, reaching out to hug her friend. Caitlyn just stood limply against her chest until she felt Mitchie pull away. "Okay, we're going to get dinner because if I'm hungry then you must be positively starving." Caitlyn managed a weak smile. "So we're going to clear you up and then go down to the kitchens." Caitlyn nodded and allowed Mitchie to guide her over to the dressing table by the door.

It took just over ten minutes for Mitchie to sort her out. She blow dried and brushed her mess of curls, carefully separating each one and constantly smiling into the mirror to try and help Caitlyn feel just a little bit better. It didn't work but by the time they were ready to leave she at least looked like she hadn't spent the last three years crying.

Mitchie grabbed a cardigan to Caitlyn to wear, knowing that it wouldn't be as warm as earlier. The fact that they were staying right by the edge of the lake didn't help either.

Caitlyn just accepted the jacket and together they left the cabin, wrapping their arms around themselves to keep warm. There was a surprisingly sharp breeze in the air. Caitlyn, however, was not bothered with the weather. She was too busy glancing around, making sure that there was nobody outside. She could only think of one person she truly wanted to see right now.

Camp was far from quiet. There was music playing, campers singing, people talking, dancing around, but thankfully they all seemed to be inside their cabins. Mitchie knew full well that the whole camp would want to know about their association with Connect 3 but their cabin was so remote and isolated from the rest of camp that nobody had yet discovered where they were.

Mitchie lead Caitlyn along to the kitchens, following the route Lola had given her that would take her by as few cabins as possible. It was surprisingly accurate and the girls soon found themselves outside of the kitchens. Mitchie didn't hesitate in climbing the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Called a woman's voice. Caitlyn felt herself pulled inside and was overwhelmed by the heat. It was a relief after the cold of outside to be in such a warm place.

"Um…" Mitchie bit her lip and looked up at the motherly woman in front of her. She immediately felt relaxed, the woman looked like the sort of person you could confide in or, if you didn't want to spill your problems, the sort of woman who would always be there to comfort you.

"Don't be scared, I won't eat you! I'm Connie."

"I'm Mitchie," Mitchie held out her hand and glanced at her friend who was staring at the door. "That's Caitlyn, my best friend. We missed dinner because of some… personal problems and a friend told us we could get some food here."

"Of course." Connie smiled an inviting smile and gestured for the girls to take a seat at the table in the centre of the room. "I was just about to take some cakes out of the oven, you can test them for me. Then you can tell me all about your boy troubles."

Caitlyn whipped her head up. How did this woman know the problem was anything to do with boys? Apparently though, Connie knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I've seen enough upset girls to know a boy trouble when I see one. Then there's the fact that you're wearing a boys shirt."

"Oh…" Caitlyn sighed and turned to look out of the window.

"Cait?" It was Mitchie, looking worried again. "Are you okay?" Caitlyn nodded slowly.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go and see Brown. The only time we've seen him in the last four years was when he was up on stage earlier and I'm sure he didn't see us."

"Brown? Yeah, that's a good idea." Caitlyn grinned sadly as Connie appeared with a plate of plain fairy cakes.

"I didn't have time to decorate them."

"That's fine Connie. Thanks." Caitlyn reached out to take one of the warm fairy cakes and could feel her stomach convulsing in desperation. She peeled off the pink case and bit into it. "That is delicious. Thanks you so much!" She took another bite of the soft cake as Mitchie took her first and within ten minutes the entire plateful had gone. Connie sat on a chair at the end of the table.

"Did I hear you about Brown just now?" Caitlyn nodded but looked distant again so Mitchie spoke for her.

"Do you know where his cabin is? He's an old friend. We haven't seen him in a while and he might be the perfect person to go to at the moment."

"His cabin is right by the main entrance but if you wait here for a few more minutes he usually turns up here for something to eat about half seven." Mitchie and Caitlyn both looked around and spotted a clock over the door into the Mess Hall. It was half seven now, Brown should be here any moment.

"While we're waiting you can tell me all about your problems." Connie smiled encouragingly at Caitlyn who just stared deliberately at the table with wet eyes.

"I… I knew this boy once, years ago who-."

"Connie!" All three looked up to see a very familiar man standing in the doorway. Caitlyn, already at breaking point, threw herself at him, burying her head in his chest and beginning to sob all over again. Brown looked slightly startled at a strange girl choosing him for comfort but patted her back soothingly.

"There, there…" He looked up at Connie with a confused expression but Connie could only laugh. It was at this point that Brown noticed Mitchie smiling sadly. "Mitchie Torres, I don't believe it."  
"Hey Brown!" Mitchie could almost see Brown's brain working.

"Then this must be none other than the beautiful Caitlyn Gellar." He looked down at Caitlyn with a soft smile and she looked back up with tears brimming her eyes. "It's been a long time hasn't it poppet?"

"Yeah…" Caitlyn reached up to wipe her eyes and felt Brown hug her gently.

"What's wrong poppet?" Caitlyn didn't reply so Brown looked to Mitchie who just shook her head gently.

"What do you think is wrong Brown? Caitlyn had a meeting with… an old friend earlier today."

"Oh I heard about that… I have to admit, you're not the only one who is upset. I had Na- him in my office begging for me to tell him where your cabin was for almost two hours."

"What?" Caitlyn looked startled.

"He really wants to talk to you, Caity-poppet." Caitlyn just shook her head mutely, watching the uneven floor tiles. "You'll have to face him eventually."

"No, not yet. I'm not ready yet." Caitlyn stumbled towards her recently vacated seat and sat, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "I just don't get it Brown." Connie, sensing that they needed some privacy, quietly left the room, blocking the door open to let out some of the unbearable heat that was quickly building up. Caitlyn sighed and rested her forehead on her knees. Her voice came out muffled but Mitchie and Brown caught every word.

"He told me that he loved me. He told me every day for a month that he loved me and then he went away. I didn't worry, it was just summer camp. Uncle Brown was going to be there, nothing bad would happen. Hopefully he would get his life dream and get signed. When I got his call telling me that he had won and was getting a record deal I was ecstatic.

"I waited and waited for him to come home. I watched his house, waited for him to call and announce he was visiting. Sure, I was only thirteen, but I loved him. I honestly did. Then one day, a van pulled up outside his house. His parents came out, he and his brothers still hadn't returned, and everything was packed into the van. I never heard from him again." Caitlyn took a deep, shuddering breath before she could continue. She had never spoken about this to anybody before, ever. "Over the next few months Connect 3 grew. I waited and waited for him to call, waited desperately for some sort of contact. He didn't try to contact me, none of them did. You know my Brown, I practically grew up as one of them. I was at all of your family reunions, I was friends with… with _him _my whole life. But they left without a single word. Not one of them ever contacted me again. I only heard what was on the news. Then one day, six months after they left, I turned on Hot Tunes and heard that… that Nate Grey had a girlfriend." She broke off there, unable to continue. Mitchie was shocked but she couldn't have been more proud. Caitlyn had finally got passed the barrier she had built for herself and said his name. Whether deliberately or accidentally Mitchie didn't know but she had said it.

Brown came to comfort the now crying girl as Mitchie finished off the story.

"I don't know how she made it this far Brown. It broke her heart. That night when Hot Tunes announced that fourteen year old rock star Nate Grey had a girlfriend, she broke down and cried for fourteen hours straight. Since then, she hasn't mentioned his name. She wouldn't listen to their music; she was avoiding everything to do with them. I haven't seen her tell anybody this before, ever. She wasn't Caitlyn any more. She stopped wearing makeup; she stopped laughing as often, Caity was gone. As far as I know, you're the first person to be told. You were an uncle to her, after all of the times you visited her when you were visiting the boys." Caitlyn pulled her shuddering body away from Brown's chest to look at her friend.

"Mitch, I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"What?"

"I lied. I told you that I was over him and I lied. Nate Grey might have fallen out of love with me but I will never stop loving him."

"Well that's a good thing," observed a male voice from the doorway. "Because Nate Grey never stopped loving you either."

All three heads snapped up to see an all too familiar pop star leaning on the door frame.

**Hope you liked it! Not quite as long as yesterdays but I am officially wasting the internet allowance on my phone to upload it because I love you guys.**

**I now officially have a Facebook… it's Spwarkle Stars because you have to have a last name and that was all I could think of at three in the morning… Add me on Facebook and Twitter. Twitter is just Spwarkle, Facebook is Spwarkle Stars.**

**A late Merry Christmas to you all too!**

**~Spwarkle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody guessed! I've had people telling me that it was Nate at the door and somebody guessing that it's Shane but all of you who told me your guess were wrong. ;P**

"Jason?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes widening.

"Hey Cait. It's been a while hasn't it." Jason crossed the room and hugged her familiarly. Caitlyn smiled sadly against his chest

"Four years Jase… why did you just leave so suddenly?" Jason gave her a sad smile.

"I think you should ask Nate that, not me."

"I don't want to talk to him Jase!" Caitlyn turned around to sit back at the table, this time next to Mitchie. Jason looked over and grinned at Mitchie.

"I take it you two are still as inseparable as ever then? I remember when you would drag Mitchie to all of our family parties and everybody wondered who the two girls in the corner were." Mitchie laughed.

"I remember those parties. I remember the last one you had when we were twelve."

"I was sixteen," Jason reminded her.

"Yeah, you're twenty one now! How does it feel being so old?" Caitlyn teased. Mitchie was glad to see her friend attempting to lift the mood again but she could see the almost haunted look in her eyes.

"It's quite cool actually. Parents have no control over you once you're old enough to move away and have a well paid job." Jason shook his head. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because Brown wouldn't tell Nate what cabin you were in and I wanted to talk to you so I thought he might tell me if I promised not to tell Nate. I know Brown always comes here at this time so I came here to meet him and you were here anyway."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Caitlyn asked, completely loosing the urge to make a joke.

"Two things. First of all, I wanted to know why you ran off earlier. Secondly, I wanted to know if you still loved Nate. I now know the answer to both of those things."

"Jase, why did you say that he still loves me?"

"Because he does Cait. He still has the friendship bracelet you gave him for his eighth birthday." Caitlyn gave a tear filled laugh.

"The one he refused to wear-?"

"Because it was too girly, yeah. But he still has it. He still has every single photo of the two of you, he still talks about you and now… when you ran off he's a complete mess. Even more that he used to be. He is sitting in our cabin and when I left he hadn't moved for an hour. I think he's crying, Cait."

"He can't be!" Caitlyn protested, tears running down her own face.

"He'll never admit it to anyone but you Cait but he is. He really loves you Caitlyn Gellar." Caitlyn just shook her head vigorously and stared at the floor as tears cascaded into her lap.

"He doesn't love me Jase. He never did. If he loved me he wouldn't have left me hanging for four years."

"That's not what happened Cait."

"Then what _did_ happen?" Caitlyn practically yelled, her tears suddenly stopping. "I'm sick of everyone running around telling me that I've misunderstood it! I'm never going to understand if you don't tell me! How the hell am I supposed to understand if I don't know the full story?" She was standing on her feet now, glaring down at the three people who meant so much to her. Jason stood up slowly and took one of her hands in between his own.

"You need to talk to him Caitlyn. He needs to talk to you. It's not like you can avoid him for long. He'll watch out for you everywhere he goes and sooner or later he'll find you. You can hide as much as you like but it won't work. There's only so much space in this camp."

"I don't care Jason. I can't face him. Not now, not ever. I still love him and he obviously doesn't care for me. Can you please just drop it?"

Brown could see how distressed she was becoming and flashed Jason a sharp look.

"Caitlyn, poppet, go back to your cabin, get some rest. I promise that I won't get mad at you if you don't turn up for your lessons tomorrow although Jason is right. You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I vote later." Grumbled Caitlyn. Mitchie laughed softly and walked over to her friend, wrapping her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"C'mon Cait. I promise to let you sleep in in the morning." She began to steer Caitlyn out of the kitchen, pausing outside the door to thank Connie. Connie waved them off and then the girls heard footsteps behind them.

"I'll come with you." Jason said. "Brown said I might want to take note of where your cabin is."

"Why?" Mitchie asked, mystified.

"I don't know, he just said I needed to know…" Mitchie shrugged, she never had understood the brothers' uncle.

Caitlyn was barely containing her emotions as she was led back to her cabin. She couldn't decide on something to feel, it just didn't work. Every time she firmly decided on what to think about her situation it would slip away and she would be stuck fishing for choices again. What should she feel? Happy that she finally had a chance to find out what she had done to deserved four years of being ignored? Angry that he was coming back to her after all this time? Was there even a definite way that should feel? She groaned as her head began to ache.

It was only when Mitchie steered her friend up the steps to their cabin that Jason spoke, breaking the silence that had surrounded them since they had left the kitchen.

"This is your cabin? Seriously?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Oh, no reason…" But his eyes told Mitchie something else. Mitchie raised an eyebrow and he nodded his head ever so slightly towards Caitlyn. Mitchie immediately understood.

"Wait here." She whispered as she passed him. Then she raised her voice. "C'mon Cait. Go to bed and sleep on it, you might be able to think more clearly in the morning."

"Yeah… whatever." Caitlyn shuffled inside and Mitchie followed her, glad to see that her friend was already lying across her bed, her fingers clasped loosely around the hem of Nate's shirt. Mitchie could remember the time Caitlyn had borrowed it when the pair had arranged an impromptu sleepover and how happy she had been when Nate told her that she could keep it. Now it remained one of her only memories of him.

As soon as she was sure that Caitlyn wouldn't notice, Mitchie pushed her way back out of the door to find Jason sitting on the steps patiently. She sat down silently beside him and waited for him to explain. She didn't have to wait long, he told her almost immediately.

"Our cabin is the one next door."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You've got Tess Tyler and her slaves on one side and your best friend's ex boyfriend on the other." Mitchie laughed softly.

"Why do I think this summer is going to be really interesting?"

Jason grinned. "Because it probably is."

_xOx_

Caitlyn awoke in the morning to find that her eyes were stiff to open. She reached up and found them dry. It was almost like she had been… crying?

As soon as she thought this, she remembered. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her and she gasped as she realised that she had slept though the night and still had no clearer idea about what to do next. She looked around the room, hoping to ask Mitchie for help but she couldn't see her friend. Her eyes noticed a slip of pink paper stuck to the door and she stumbled across the room to read it.

_Cait,_

_If you're reading this it means you've woken up. _

_I would be kind of freaked out of you were reading_

_this without waking up… Anyway, I've gone to _

_breakfast and probably activities by now. Like_

_Brown said, you don't have to today. Enjoy your_

_day off, I'll come back at lunchtime,_

_- Mitchie_

Caitlyn could see exactly where Mitchie had begun to panic about running out of space and noticed how the handwriting got smaller and smaller as it crept down the page. She glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was gone eleven. She had slept away most of the morning and she hadn't even gone to bed that late.

Looking down and finding herself still in Nate's old shirt, Caitlyn decided it was time to take a shower. She opened the door to her half of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a green and grey striped top. She refused to wear black because she knew it wouldn't help to lift her mood in the slightest.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard a knock at the door. It was still ten minutes until lunch and she knew that Mitchie wouldn't knock so, desperate to know who it was, Caitlyn made her way to the door and prized it open.

She immediately wished she hadn't bothered. Standing on her doorstep was none other than Tess Tyler, who Caitlyn already hated.

"Explain!" Tess ordered, striding into the cabin. The girls followed timidly behind her as always and Caitlyn consented to flash them a small smile before turning to the blonde.

"Explain what?" She asked innocently. She knew exactly what Tess wanted. She wanted to know he juicy gossip before anybody else did, know what as going on between Caitlyn and Connect 3.

"How do you know Connect 3, why did you run away from them and how the hell did you afford this cabin?"

"I know Connect 3 because I grew up in the same town as them, I ran away for private reasons – none of which I intend to share with you – and I afforded this cabin by working hard for four years." Tess was obviously appalled at the idea of working for any amount of time.

"So you're poor?"

"No, I'm not poor but I'm not rich either. I can't afford to come here but I can afford other things; my laptop, phone, clothes, food, a house." Tess shuddered.

"I cannot believe I am even talking to somebody so poor but tell me how you know Connect 3!"  
"I told you," Caitlyn explained, noting the way that the other two girls looked bored. "We grew up nearby and… yeah. Why aren't you in class?"

"Please, you think I need to go to lessons? No, I only go to help out Peggy and Ella here because I can't have backup singers with _no _talent. But our last lesson was cancelled because Nate Grey never showed up." Ignoring just how many times Tess had insulted the world in the last three sentences, Caitlyn asked the only question she wanted the answer to.  
"He what?"

Tess smiled smugly. "Now you're interested. He never showed up. Nobody has managed to get him out of his cabin since he returned after looking for _you _yesterday. Did you know that he spent practically all of yesterday afternoon trying to find out what cabin you were in?"

"Yeah… I'd heard."

"So what happened between you? Did you kill his parents or something?"  
"What? No! I don't even see why it's any of your business!" Caitlyn strode over to the door and held it open. "Tess, please get out and take that nose you so much enjoy sticking into other people's business with you. Peggy and Ella, feel free to stay if you like, but if you're going to stick around with the Queen of Mean, you can leave with her."

"Excuse me? Nobody throws Tess Tyler out!"

Caitlyn's expression turned fierce and she lunged forwards, grabbing Tess' wrist and dragging her out of the door.

"I'm going to get you throw out of this camp, Gellar. I happen to know the owner and as soon as I tell him how violent you were he'll make you leave." Peggy and Ella scurried out after their mistress as Caitlyn laughed scornfully.

"Tess, Brown is practically my Uncle. He couldn't throw me out even if he wanted to." With that, Caitlyn slammed shut the door to her cabin and stood for a second taking calming breaths as she leant against the door. However good it felt taking out her frustration on Tess Tyler, she knew that if she did it too often she would be in trouble.

Caitlyn glanced around the cabin for something to keep her interested and noticed the beautiful view from the wide window at the end of the room. Her legs carried her over and she fell onto the wide ledge, bending her knee and resting her chin and hands atop them.

The sight would have inspired her in any other mood. She would have dived to grab her laptop and started composing a tune that would forever remind her of flying over the perfect landscape. But not now, not at the moment. She just stared out across the lake and ignored the sparkling reflection, ignored the way the trees framed it so well and ignored the cabin to her right that sat around the curve of the lake.

Caitlyn didn't see the curly haired boy banging frantically on his window for more than a minute, desperate to get her attention. She didn't see him pull away from the window and disappear out of his cabin with bare feet. She didn't know that he had been sat in the exact same position as she was now for the past three hours.

So when Mitchie arrived at her cabin and was almost run over by Nate Grey only to say his name in a very confused tone of voice, Caitlyn was more than a little shocked.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I was going to update yesterday but I never got around to it…**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Tell me what you think and if you're hoping for a second chapter of The Truth Is A Lie, there will be one and I should be posting it in a few hours.**

**Hope you're having a good 2011 so far! **

**~Spwarkle **


	4. Chapter 4

Extra Note: Anyone who read this six hours or so ago, this is a newer version in which Nate's reason for leaving is different. I know that before it was tacky and overused but now it's different. It's still not the most original idea but, as I explained to _Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy, _I'm so busy with homework that I have no time for even breathing so I just spent a few minutes thinking and rewrote the explanation.

**Hehe, I've been gone for a few days haven't I? Or maybe I haven't and it's just felt like it because school started again. I'm envious of how the summer in most books, films and everything elses seems to last forever. It's not fair, holidays pass too fast : (**

"Nate?" Mitchie said, frowning. Nate flashed her an expressionless look and then leapt up the steps in one bound before pounding on the door.

"Cait, I know you're in there, there's no point pretending you're not!" But that was exactly what Caitlyn did; cowering in a little ball on the windowsill she had still to move from. Mitchie knew that her friend was still inside the cabin and spoke to Nate in a cold voice.

"Leave her alone Nate; if she wanted to talk to you she would be out here by now."

"Mitchie please! Just let me explain!"

"No, Nate! There is nothing to explain!" Mitchie took a step forwards, her face red with anger. "You left her hanging without a word, left her alone. When you did that you broke her Nate. She's not the same Caitlyn you used to know, she really isn't and she never will be because _nothing _can reverse what happened to her when you left her."

"I didn't want to leave her. I really didn't. I tried so hard to get in contact with her again… I have never put more effort into anything in my entire life."

"Nate will you please just leave us alone?"

"I can't Mitchie. Do you know how much it hurts me to know that the girl I love is on the other side of that door?" As it spoke the door cracked open a few inches and a nervous looking Caitlyn peeked out, her curls tangled and her eyes swollen.

"Not nearly as much as it hurt me," Caitlyn began softly. "To know that you were on the other side of the country and couldn't be bothered to even text me."

"Caity-."

"Don't call me that! If I waited for years to even see you then you should be glad you get to spend weeks and weeks within feet of me."

Nate stepped towards her but Mitchie cut in front of him before ducking inside the door.

"Cait, please just give me a chance to explain."

"Not happening. You were a serious jerk Nate and its going to take more than one conversation to change that."

"So I have a chance?"

"Did I say that? I'm just saying give me time to think." Caitlyn moved to close the door but Nate flung out his hand to stop it. "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry," And then he kissed her roughly, forcing his lips against hers. Caitlyn couldn't deny how good it felt to finally feel his lips again but she couldn't forget how mad she was so she pulled away and slapped his cheek. The crack echoed around the nearby trees.

"What was that for?" She spat at him.

Nate smirked. "Just to give you something to think about." Then he turned away and, with his hands in his pockets, wandered into the woods.

Caitlyn closed the door and then turned slowly around.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked brightly as she came out of the bathroom.  
"He kissed me."

"He _what_?"

"He kissed me, he actually kissed me."

"Oh My God! I am going to _kill _him. As in physically kill him."

"No, don't," Caitlyn's voice was shaking so she swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I slapped him before he left but…"

"But what?" Mitchie asked sharply, noticing Caitlyn's hesitation.

"I don't know. I guess that I don't want you to kill him because… I enjoyed it. I could still feel that electricity when he touched me. I think he might actually still love me." Caitlyn looked up wide eyed and Mitchie noticed a tiny teardrop catching the light as it slid down her cheek.

"Oh Caity. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Caitlyn's lip was quivering as Mitchie pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly.

"It's okay Cait. You just do whatever you want to do, follow your heart."

Mitchie held Caitlyn for a good ten minutes before her friend had stopped shaking. Caitlyn pulled away and wiped her eyes, apologising about Mitchie's ruined shirt. Mitchie just laughed and opened her wardrobe to find a clean top.

"Mitchie are you in here?" Mitchie pulled out of the wardrobe with a tight fitting green top in her hand.

_Lola, _she mouthed at Caitlyn. Caitlyn grinned and turned to the door to let the girl in as Mitchie entered the bathroom to change.

"Oh hey Caitlyn!" Lola was holding a tray piled with food and her voice was falsely bright as she took in Caitlyn's appearance. "I didn't know if you were coming for lunch so I brought some for you."  
"Thanks," Caitlyn gestured for her to place the tray on the bed. "Lola, I know I'm a mess, you don't have to act like you can't see it."

"Was it that obvious? Sorry, I was just shocked. Mitchie said you weren't coming to lessons today because of some personal problems, which I assume are linked to yesterday, but you look…"

"Awful, I know."

"Hey Lola. Did you bring us food? Thanks!" Mitchie dived for the tray and devoured a little pink cupcake in one go.

"Wow, hungry much!" Caitlyn gave a small laugh and reached for a sandwich of some sort.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your problem?" Lola was standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room, obviously curious but at the same time not wanting to appear obtrusive.

"I don't-." Mitchie started but Caitlyn cut her off.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anybody else."

"I promise."

The story rolled out again. Caitlyn explained what had happened, with occasional input from Mitchie, and Lola listened, looking more horrified with every passing moment. When they reached the most recent part and she heard how Nate had kissed Caitlyn, Lola's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So he ignored you for four years and then came back and _kissed _you?"

"Yeah…"

"He deserves a serious smack, harder than the one you gave him."

"I know but… I can't Lola. I still love him." Lola remained speechless for several seconds and her answer was cut short when somebody pounded on the door.

"Mitchie are you in here? Classes have started again but I'll let you off for the afternoon if you want."

"You can come in Brown." Caitlyn called. Brown chuckled and did as he was told.

"Oh Lola, you were the next person on my list."

"Cool. Brown, which cabin are Connect 3 staying in?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to go and kill your youngest nephew."

Brown sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He kissed me." Caitlyn observed in a small voice. Brown's eyes hardened.

"Poppet, consider yourself avenged." And he left.

"Come on, we have to see this." Lola grabbed Mitchie's hand and the two of them darted after Brown, Caitlyn following slowly behind them. She had no desire to speak to Nate again but she did want to see him in trouble with his uncle.

The girls arrived outside the next cabin to hear Brown half way through a rant.

"… you think you're doing but it's not fair, Nate. Caitlyn had been attempting to get over you for four years and you just appear back in her life and expect her to accept you. You hurt her Nate. You killed Caity, she doesn't exist any more. Now, when she is half way through trying to decide if she can trust you or not, you turn up and _kiss _her! Who do you think you are? You left her stranded for four years after you told her you loved her and you think you can just waltz back in?"

"Uncle Brown, it's not like that…" Even Caitlyn was surprised at how meek Nate sounded.

"What is it like then Nate? Caitlyn is like a daughter to me and every time you hurt her, I'm going to hear about it so you'd better start explaining fast."

"I… I didn't stop contacting her because I wanted to. I stopped contacting her because I didn't know what to say. How do you talk to the girl you love and tell her that you're having the time of your life on the other side of the country with your brothers as she slaves away in school without you? How did I explain to her what was going on without making her miss me, without sounding like I was bragging? Did you expect me to just send her a text that said 'I'm having a great time and I miss you but I'm not visiting any time soon'? That would never have worked. I thought that by leaving her without a word she would forget about me and move on with her life. I thought that I could stop her hurting if I acted like we had never met."

There was a long silence both in and outside of the cabin. Caitlyn looked absolutely horrified as she crouched underneath the open window. Mitchie stared up at the glass with wide eyes and from inside they heard Brown let out a deep breath.

"Well it looks like I owe you and apology then Nate." Lola risked a peek through the window and caught a glimpse of Brown resting his hand on Nate's shoulder as the younger boy stared listlessly out of the window across the cabin, watching the lake.

"I don't know what to do Uncle Brown!" Nate gave a loud moan and flopped backwards across the bed he was sitting on. Lola dropped back down and flashed a pitiful smile at Caitlyn who looked as though she was having an internal battle. "Caity won't give me a chance to explain, she won't even talk to me. If only she would give me two minutes I could tell her what I've told you. Even if she's moved on and found someone else, I wouldn't mind being just friends with her if it means I get to keep her. But I can't, she won't let me!"

"Nate, I don't know what to suggest…" Caitlyn shook her head slightly and rustled back through the bushes. Mitchie and Lola followed her quickly and managed to reach the cabin before the door had swung shut behind her.

Caitlyn was standing near the window, watching Nate's shadowy figure in the next cabin from such an angle that he couldn't see her.

"I have an idea." She announced without checking her friends were behind her.

"A plan?"

"Not really. It's just that I want to get back together with Nate but I can't just walk up to his cabin and announce it, it wouldn't work. I want to get to know him and understand what I've missed these past few years… I didn't give him a chance to explain and now he thinks that he's lost me. I still love him but I want him to find out on his own without me announcing it to his face."  
"So you've forgiven him then?" Lola said.

"Did you not hear him Lola? He only let me go because he was trying not to hurt me. The only reason he didn't call was to try and stop me missing him." Caitlyn paused, looking thoughtfully at her wardrobe. "I think we need Shane and Jason."

"But they're teaching," Mitchie pointed out. "And we can't just ruin everybody else's lessons."

"Well I have guitar in ten minutes, I could get Jason to meet you somewhere." Lola offered.

"We have dance. Do you think you could bring Jason straight to the dance studio if we convince Shane to stay?"

"Sure, I'll go now so that I'm not late." Lola jogged out of the room and Mitchie immediately turned to Caitlyn.

"You're forgiving him, just like that?"

"Why shouldn't I? He said he still loves me and I still love him. But like I said, I want him to find out through clues, not just be outright told the facts."

"So are you going to leave him a trail or something?"

"Yup. I'm going to make some sort of trail around camp stating that I love him and see how long it takes him to figure out who I am." Mitchie smiled, glad that her friend was finally forgiving Nate, and began to head towards the door.

"Dance." She stated. Caitlyn hesitated before following, heading to her first lesson of the day with her big brother.

The girls arrived at the Dance Studio just as Shane did and he was ecstatic to see Caitlyn out of her cabin.

"Come on Caity, you can dance really well, come and join us."

"That was kind of the plan. Did you think I was just coming to laugh at your ridiculous attempts to dance?" Shane held a hand over his heart.

"I am deeply offended Miss Gellar."

"Get over it! I'm pretty sure Mitchie remembers your attempts at dancing at all of those parties and discos." Mitchie giggled and Shane scowled.

"That was years ago, I've had lessons since them."

"You needed them." Caitlyn teased, leaping up to the cabin doors. "Now come on, you have a class to teach."

**Okay then, I know it's been ages but school is back and I'm being swamped with homework. I write for you guys when I can which should be more often as they release the pressure of the homework a little bit after the first two or so weeks. Big 'hello' to Greyghost ;)**

**Tell me what ya think,**

**~Spwarkle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grenade, Bruno Mars! I am in LOVE with this song. At the moment I have Bob The Builder and Grenade on a loop. Big Fish Little Fish, Grenade, Big Fish Little Fish, Grenade, Big Fish Little Fish, Grenade… Get the picture?**

"Nate, man, wake up."

"I'm awake," Nate croaked, sitting up. Jason and Shane looked slightly alarmed at his pale face and lifeless eyes.

"Did you not sleep at all?" Shane asked. Nate shook his head.

"I tried. God knows I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about Caity." Shane and Jason shared another look, this one slightly amused. Nate failed to notice as he stared into the distance.

Leaving their brother alone, the two older boys stood up and wandered in separate directions. Shane locked himself in the bathroom, cutting it short with only half an hour until breakfast, while Jason sat on a chair and began to text. Nate ignored the world for the next ten minutes or so, his mind had still to move on from his forced kiss the day before. He had known before he even moved towards her that she would reject him but he had just needed to feel her lips on his once more.

Nate's fingers were clasped around the familiar bracelet made of plaited cotton that he had been given by his best friend almost ten years ago. At the time he had refused to wear it but as soon as he moved away and realised how much he was missing Caitlyn, he had taken to wearing it for everything. Somehow, no paparazzi had picked up on the fact that he wore a girls bracelet.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, three short raps.

"Nate can you get it?" Jason asked, texting furiously.

"Jase, you're so much closer than I am!"

"So?" Nate sighed and dragged his body out of bed, stumbling awkwardly to the door as he ran his fingers through his curls in an attempt to appear awake. He cracked open the door just enough to check that it wasn't Tess Tyler and her followers before opening it all the way when he saw nobody.

His eyes caught sight of a single sheet of white paper, folded neatly with his name printed in block capitals. Frowning, he bent down to pick it up from where it was resting on the mat and opened it up.

_Nate, you're probably wondering what this is, well if you want to know, you'll have to think hard. I'm not telling you who I am, just that I love you and I always will, _

_Love from, _

_Me x_

"Oh great!" Nate groaned out loud.

Jason looked up from his phone. "What?"

Nate handed the paper to his older brother. "I have a stalker. Some girl is claiming that she is in love with me."

Jason chuckled as he read the note. "Be glad Nate, be happy that there are millions of girls out there willing to spend hours carefully writing out notes that disguise their handwriting. I think that's cute."  
"I think it's stupid." Nate grumbled, screwing the note into a ball and throwing it towards the bin. Shane smirked to himself in the bathroom mirror as Nate continued to talk. "I think I might ask Brown to have somebody watching our cabin so I don't get any more."

Shane rolled his eyes and shouted, "Dude, calm down! It's just one note!"

Nate sighed. "I guess you're right… but I'm still not happy."

Shane and Jason exchanged an amused look as their younger brother stormed around the cabin, collecting his clothes and then locking himself in his cabin.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Shane said lightly.

"I heard that!" Shouted an angry voice. Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to go and have breakfast."

Shane left, whistling a cheery tune, and Jason finished his texting. The oldest brother crept silently across the room and peeked out of the window to see a nervously exited girl crouching on the far windowsill. He held up his thumbs and grinned at her.

_xOx_

"Step one complete!" Mitchie said happily, throwing a smile at Jason before dropping onto the floor and hurrying to join Lola and Caitlyn by the door.

"He got it?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded, bending down to find her shoes.

Lola held up a piece of pale yellow paper. "Time for the second one, I think."

"Already? Isn't that moving kind of fast?"

"Maybe, but I can tell that you want it to."

"Fair enough. Hurry up Mitch!" Mitchie stood back up, hopping on one foot as she attempted to pull off her fluffy sock and slide on her flip flop.

Lola opened the door and Mitchie shouted, "Let's go!" Before realising that most of the camp would still be asleep. Caitlyn just laughed and rolled her eyes as the three girls headed towards the Mess Hall.

They were met halfway by Shane, who Lola stopped and handed the sheet of paper. Shane nodded in understanding and jogged inside.

"Step two is underway," Lola announced on rejoining her friends. "We just have to act like we're not noticing during breakfast."

That was the girls plan, to act like everybody else while watching Nate. So, when the doors swung open with a loud crash, they jerked their heads around to see the angry form of Nate storming inside. Caitlyn turned away immediately, soon followed by Mitchie, who paused only to smile at Jason before whipping out her phone and beginning to text, and then Lola, who was attempting to act like every other girl in the room.

The three girls watched in apprehension as Nate piled food onto his tray and stomped across the room to sit with his brothers. His fork chased lone slices of bacon around his plate as his face seemed permanently set in a frown.

Nate soon became bored of sitting at the silent table. Shane had his headphones in, he was in a world of his own as he chomped on his cereal, and Jason was still texting. Nate mumbled an excuse and stood up, only stopping when Shane called his name.

"There's something stuck to your ass," The older boy announced to the whole room. Girls giggled as Nate blushed a furious red and reached to remove the paper that had somehow managed to attach itself to him. Caitlyn suppressed a laugh as he opened it up and read the note.

_So if you're reading this, then you're probably about to throw it away. Please, just before you do, let me say that I do love you, and not in a rabid fan girl sort of way either. I love you with all of my heart, Nathanial and I know that you love me too. _

_Love from, _

_Me xx_

Nate was about to disregard the note along with the remainder of his breakfast when he caught sigh of a line more of writing.

_PS: I'm the person you most desire but least expect_

What did that mean? His eyes automatically sought Caitlyn, the girl he had been deliberately avoiding looking at for the last few minutes, but she was busy laughing with her friends, too busy having a good time without him to realise that he wanted nothing more than her.

Wondering who was sending him these cryptic messages, Nate's mind flashed him a picture of Tess. He shuddered at the thought and inwardly hoped that Caitlyn was only acting like she didn't care. The thought of spending the rest of his life dating a variety of Tess Tyler's made him feel ill.

Nate slid the note into his pocket with every intention of keeping it and had just placed his tray down when he noticed Jason stand up and discreetly slip outside, followed seconds later by a shifty looking Mitchie. Curiosity overtook him and her followed swiftly after them, emerging outside just in time to see Mitchie hurry between two wide trees.

"… definitely working." Jason was saying as Nate slowly approached.

"I know, but I'm not sure how efficient it's going to be." Nate stepped slowly around in a small circle, careful not to stand on and snap any twigs or rustle any of the fallen leaves.

"As efficient as it can be." What were they talking about?

"Okay, so why did you ask me out here? What did you want to say that you couldn't have asked my by text?" Nate's jaw almost hit the floor. It was _Mitchie _hat Jason had been so busy texting? The girl in the next cabin?

"I… I was wondering…" Jason paused just as Nate managed to shift his weight and peer around the tree. The two were standing incredibly close and Nate knew exactly what Jason was trying to say. "Mitch… do you want to… you know… go on a date sometime?"

Mitchie gave an audible gasp and covered her mouth with both hands. Nate thought for a moment that she was going to reject him or explain that she already had a boyfriend but his thoughts were crushed when Mitchie threw herself at Jason in a tight hug.

"Yes Jase, I would _love _to go on a date with you."

"Even though you're four years younger than me?"

"Yeah, I don't care. You are one of the sweetest boys I have ever met Jason Grey, I don't care if you're four years older than me!"

Nate fought the urge to gag himself and slowly backed away, hurrying back into the sunlight and shaking his head at the thought of his brother going on a date with a girl he had always thought of as a sister.

Nate had never been more eager to begin his lesson; it would keep his mind off of how easily Jason had got a date when he, Nate, was trying so hard and still failing. But when he arrived at the studio ten minutes earlier than usual he found a slip of pastel blue paper under the strings of his guitar. He frowned softly and began to read.

_So you haven't thrown it away? Good! I'm sorry that I'm being so vague, but just remember than I do love you. I love your friendship bracelet, where did you get it? Oh, if you want to send me messages back at all then leave it with your Uncle. He knows what he's doing._

_I will always love you, however confused I am making you,_

_Me xxx_

Three notes in less than an hour? And Brown knew who this adoring fan was? Even more worrying, he was okay with an addictive, probably crazy, Nate Grey fan running free around Camp Rock. Nate shook his head in complete confusion, looking up at the door just as the first group of girls skipped in.

"Hey Nate!" They called out together. Nate nodded distractedly at them. Was it possible that one of these girls – he was sure their names were Maggie, Kylie and Halley – was sending him these notes?

The rest of the class filed in; girls in the front, boys grumping in the back corners. They could all tell that Nate wasn't focused but he still managed to teach them competently so none of them complained. Nate's fingers plucked easily at the familiar strings, his own voice droned on, but he was almost entirely focused on the two slips of coloured paper in his pocket.

Was there a chance, a slim one at least, that they were from Caitlyn? When he had known her she was the sort of girl who would dive headfirst into things, she would have probably come to him in the middle of the night if she wanted him back four years ago. But he had already proven that she had changed. Was this new Caitlyn capable of thinking of something so subtle?

Nate wasn't too sure. He dismissed the class and waited eagerly for the next one. This was Caitlyn's class. If she came it was a sure fire sign that she wanted him back, if not then there was still hope. So Nate waited as first Tess, Peggy and Ella, then Andy, Barron and Sander, followed by a group of students he couldn't name, entered. The last two to enter were Lola and Mitchie, the latter of whom threw him an apologetic look as she came inside. Nate's heart dropped several inches.

The lesson, again, passed in a blur. Nate automatically rejected Tess' attempts of flirting, Mitchie managed to slide in front of Tess and force her away from the distracted boy. By the time that Nate dismissed the class he was passed confused. He was frustrated.

Who was sending him the notes? If it _was _Caitlyn then why was she still avoiding him and if it wasn't then who exactly was it?

**Whoop! That took me ages to write, I'm sorry! I've been so busy lately! **

**I posted a query on my latest oneshot about finding a story… I'm not rewriting it but if you have a few spare minutes could you go and check it out to see if you can help me find it?**

**Thanks!**

**Read and Review! XD**

**~Spwarkle!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know about you lot but this is the chapter I've been waiting to (re)write for a while now. =] It's really, really short and I'm sorry but I know I haven't updated in ages and I also know that I won't have time to write any more on it this weekend so I figured I would upload this now.**

On the forth day, Nate received his sixteenth note. By now he had resolved to keep them all, building up a small collection in the back of his notebook. It was a little compilation of sixteen notes, each one different in colour and size but all giving essentially the same message. Whoever was sending these notes was convinced they loved him. And there was something telling him that they really did, something inside of him telling him that these notes were real and that he should keep them.

This note, however, was different from the others. Unlike every other one of the similar messages, this one made him stop.

He had found it after dinner, waiting on his bed. He had come out of the bathroom at the sound of footsteps and seen the pastel green note in the middle of his bed just as the door swung shut. Like always, he had rushed to the window to check on Caitlyn only to have his heart sink when he quite clearly saw the silhouettes of the three girls.

Every time he received a note Nate would rush to check on Caitlyn but she would always be somewhere in sight, out in a canoe with Mitchie or running around with Lola. It was usually with Lola; Mitchie was spending a lot of her time with Jason now.

But it wasn't the fact that he had no idea who was sending him these notes that made him think so hard. No, it was what this note said on it that forced him to stop and read it again.

_Nate, _[it read] _I was originally planning on keeping you waiting longer but I can't stand it any more. Come to the dock at nine tonight and I'll be waiting. If you don't come then I guess you don't care. _

_I won't sign this off with 'I love you' because I hope to tell you myself in just a few hours._

_Xx_

The note stayed in Nate's trembling hand for the next two hours, at the front of his mind as he stared at it. The words were etched into his mind. He seemed incapable of making a choice. If it hadn't been for Caitlyn he would have been excited to meet the girl who loved him. But Nate had already found the love of his life and by the look of things he had lost her too. Maybe a clean start was what he needed.

Shane appeared in the cabin at eight, groaning and grumbling before passing out on the bed, and was soon followed by Jason. Nate had no intention of telling his brothers where he was going and didn't want to leave until they were asleep unless he had to; both Jason and Shane went to sleep very early.

Jason, however, seemed determined to stay awake all night. At quarter to nine he was still lying across his bed texting and Nate could see that the lights were still on in Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin which meant that Jason was probably texting his new girlfriend.

At five to nine, however, Jason suddenly dropped his phone and began taking deep, even breaths at a steady pace. Nate rolled his eyes and then crept towards the door, wincing at every creaking floorboard.

The darkness had set in early tonight and it was almost pitch black as Nate ran through camp, his well worn shoes making no sound on the damp ground. Most of the campers were still awake, sitting in their cabins and laughing, but he ignored them all.

When the dock came in sight, Nate could feel his heart begin beating frantically. What if this was a set up? A joke, a trick? What if she didn't turn up and he was just left out here alone all night? Nate shook his head. Whatever happened tonight, he would go through with it, give the girl a chance.

As he drew closer he caught sight of a black shape by the edge of the water that wasn't moving. The closer to it he stepped, the more it began to look like a hunched over human being wearing a black jumper, less and less like a smear of darkness.

Yet again, his shoes were completely silent as he stepped onto the swaying dock. The figure by the water didn't notice him; they made no movement at all for the minutes he stood deliberating just feet behind them. He finally shook himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. The figure spun, allowing their hood to fall down and reveal a straight sheath of blonde hair.

"Nate!" Tess trilled happily, throwing her arms around his neck before he could move away. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come!"

"T-Tess?"

"Yeah! Are you surprised? Who else did you think would be sending you those hundreds of notes?"  
"Tess there are sixteen, that's hardly hundreds."

"I was never good with numbers."  
Nate could only register one emotion: horror. He had been so excited that he would finally get to meet the girl that he had promised himself to give her a chance, not considering that it could be anybody like Tess. Nate never broke promises any more, not since he had broken one seemingly pointless one to Caitlyn. He especially made a point of not breaking promises to himself.

"Are you okay Natey?"

"Yeah. I'm just… shocked. That's all. I wasn't expecting to meet _you _here." Tess didn't miss the accusation in his tone.

"Don't you trust me then Natey? Don't you think I wrote the notes?"

"I-I don't know Tess. I don't know what to think…"

Tess leaned forwards to whisper in his ear the three words he had been expecting to hear form such a different person that night.

"I love you." Nate's nose twitched in disgust. "Aren't you going to say it back Natey?"

Nate shuddered at the name. "I don't even know you all that well Tess, I want to get to know you better before I say anything drastic." Tess didn't see through his improvisation as she smiled seductively at him, sliding her arms around his waist and looking up at him with wide eyes. Nate could see what was burning in her eyes – triumph, victory, smugness, lust – and it certainly wasn't love. This look was nothing like the one Caitlyn had always given him.

But right now, with Tess latched onto him like this, Nate would have given anything to have been with Caitlyn. He didn't care if she hated him, if she never wanted to see him again. Nate just wanted to see Caitlyn and apologize a thousand more times, beg for her forgiveness and fall to his knees until she gave in.

**AMAZING FACT! In German today, my teacher wrote something on the board and it got me thinking. In Phineas and Ferb, Doofenschmirzt is German. So I looked up the two halves of his name. They've changed the spelling a bit, but Doof's name essentially translates as 'Stupid Pain'. I love that fact, thought you all might like to know! ; )**

**Review? **

****Spwarkle****


	7. Chapter 7

"Nathaniel Grey, you have some serious explaining to do!" Nate flashed into consciousness, not bothering to pause and rub his eyes as he sat up and came face to face with his two furious older brothers.

"Wha- What are you on about?" He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"What happened last night?" Jason growled. Nate's brain could only register shock. Jason never growled. Jason only chirped and shouted and was only ever happy. He was never angry, no matter what Nate had done. Jason was always the one he could turn to for comfort and rational advice. If _Jason _was this furious then Nate must have done something very serious, he just couldn't remember what it was.

"Well I got another note," He muttered, recalling the happenings of the evening out loud. "And it said that the writer wanted to meet me at the dock so I went down there when it said to and I saw a girl sitting by the lake. She had a black hood on and I couldn't see her face until she turned around and it was..." Nate gulped. "It was Tess Tyler, you know the girl? Blonde, stick thin, thinks the world of herself? Yeah, well I wasn't expecting her but I promised myself that I would give whoever it was a chance and you both know that I never break promises. Not any more. Anyway, I came back as soon as I could get Tess off of me and fell asleep..."

"How did Tess even know about the notes?" Shane hissed.

"She sent them."

"No she didn't."

"She did, she admitted to it straight away."

Jason and Shane shook their heads in unison. "Tess didn't send those notes."

"Oh yeah?" Nate raised his eyebrows. "If Tess didn't send them then who did?"

The brothers exchanged a look and then sat down on either side of their younger sibling.

"If we tell you," Shane said very calmly. "Do you promise not to freak out?"

"Just tell me already. I don't care if it was you two having a joke, anything to keep Tess away from me."

"It wasn't us," Jason said sharply. "We would never take a joke that far."

"Who was it?"

"It was... You know what?" Shane stood up again. "Come and see for yourself, come and find out why we are so angry at you for believing Tess' stupid little lie."

"Show me? How are you going to-?" But Shane and Jason had already taken hold of him and were dragging him across the cabin. He went without protest, interested to find out why his brothers were making such a fuss about one fan. Unless... no, it wasn't possible.

But to Nate's complete, utter surprise, he was led right up to the door to a cabin he had never thought he would be allowed near to again. He had been carefully avoiding the cabin next to his own ever since he had kissed Caitlyn on the steps. Shane and Jason stopped him within touching distance of the doors.

"Be very, very quiet." Jason warned. "Any of those three girls will happily kill you right now."

Nate merely nodded as he stepped up to the door and knocked lightly just twice before swinging it open.

It took him a moment to find the three girls. They were sitting together on the floor at the end of one of the beds. Mitchie and Lola were sitting on either side of Caitlyn, their arms around her shoulders comfortingly as she sat with her head in her knees. Her shoulders were shaking violently and her whole body seemed to be heaving with what sounded like sobs. All Nate could make out was her unkempt hair and a familiar shirt hanging off of on shoulder.

"Did you find him?" Mitchie called out. The majority of her attention was focused on her best friend, she didn't look up.

Nate took a deep breath. "They found me."

All three girls immediately looked his way. Lola and Mitchie were stunned speechless and just sat incredibly still as the shaking of Caitlyn's body began to slow. The red eyed girl suddenly glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-."

"I don't care. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I have given you so many chances, I gave you the benefit of the doubt every single time. I always chose to turn away, all for you. I have spent four years of my life thinking of you but then you throw it all back in my face. What the hell did you think when Tyler turned up at the dock? Did you really believe that she had sent you those notes? Tess doesn't care about you; she only cares about your money and your fame. She would never go to the trouble to send you sixteen, hand written notes, wasting hours of her life to make sure that they are written exactly right."

"How would you know?" Nate glared at her, despite the fact all he wanted to do was run across and comfort her form her obvious pain. There were still fresh tears running down her cheeks, despite her defiant stance. "What would you know about the notes? Somebody obviously spread the message around camp about them but only Tess bothered to turn up. Only Tess - my new _girlfriend _might I add – bothered to turn up at the dock at nine o'clock last night so that she could talk to me and explain. I didn't see you there."

"That's because I was careful not to let you. I was going to come down and stand next to you but you just _had _to believe little miss innocent, didn't you?"

"Cait, I think you should calm down." Mitchie said in a carrying whisper, slowly climbing to her own feet.

"Why the hell should I calm down? He left me hanging for four years and then came back into my life, kissed me and proceeded to ignore me. Then, just when I am about to fix things, he decides to go off and ask another girl out. What did I ever do to deserve this, Mitch?"

"Nothing Cait, you did nothing."

"Exactly." Caitlyn's legs carried her across so that she was standing mere inches away from Nate. "I sent those notes, you idiot." She said in a low voice. "I sent each and every one of them hoping that you would get the hint. Every time I saw you I hoped you would run and tell me that you had figure it out so that I could tell you I knew why you had left me and that I forgave you, but no. You are a boy and an idiot and that combination makes a true dunce."

Nate blinked. Caitlyn was behind the notes? Caitlyn, the girl he had been in love with for years and years? How had he not realised it? It was far too convenient that every time there was a new note, she was exactly in sight, instantly spottable amongst the crowds. Nobody else would have gone to the trouble and she had hinted at it so many times. She knew that he loved her back and she had said so in the notes. Nate felt the fractured pieces of his heart make a feeble lunge for her.

"Caity... I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that. You asked Tess to be your girlfriend, you obviously don't have any faith in us. So it's over. Goodbye, Nate. I'm over you, I'm moving on and this is it. I'm going home and I hope that I never see you again."

Nate's jaw hung open. "Home?"

"Yeah, you know? That place you grew up in that wasn't important enough for you to visit once you were famous. Ring any bells? Didn't think so." Caitlyn's hand pointed towards the door and there was no sign of a tremble. "Get out."

"Caity, please just give me one more chance."

"No. You've had your last chance, Nate, and you screwed it up just like you did with the others. Go and have fun with Tess, maybe you can even have lots of adorable little babies who can be just as stupid and idiotic as their father and lie like their mother. There's a pretty picture."

Nate's eyes bore into Caitlyn's. He was looking for a sign, any sign at all, that she didn't mean what she was saying. Here she was standing in front of him with bloodshot eyes, tearstained cheeks, a t-shirt that he himself had given her four years prior and a deadly serious expression, and he could find no clue that she wasn't speaking the absolute truth.

"I know that I-."

"I've told you. I. Don't. Care. Now leave, before I get your brothers in here."

Nate finally took a tiny step in the direction of the door and Mitchie and Lola immediately pushed him forwards.

"Alright, I'm going! I'm going! Can you just tell Caitlyn that I would like my shirt back?"

Caitlyn's cheeks turned the slightest shade darker and Nate realised he had found the weak spot he had been searching for too late. If he had brought up the shirt in the beginning he might have stood a better chance but no, he had left it too late.

Caitlyn was over him. She was leaving Camp Rock and he would never see her again. As he fell to the floor at the bottom of the steps, the only way he could condole his self was by telling himself that at least she, Caity, would be happy.

**Has it been four weeks or five? I'm sorry! UOTH, school and friends have kind of taken up my life recently! This chapter would have been longer but I really wanted to get it posted ASAP, preferably before midnight, so I cut it short. I'm not too proud of it, I haven't checked it through and I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed.**

**I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, I might revisit it when I'm not half asleep,**

****Spwarkle****


	8. Chapter 8

"Caitlyn, honey, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

No reply.

"Caitlyn, you've got to talk to somebody."

The sound of a soft sob made its way through the door.

"Caitlyn, what _happened_?"

"Mum, it's none of your business."

Mrs Gellar let out a deep breath at the response and then rattled the door handle again. "Cait, talk to me. Explain what happened."

"Nothing happened Mum! I just didn't want to finish the summer at camp, that's all."

"Don't try that on me Caitlyn. You've wanted to go to Camp Rock for years, you've saved every penny you've found for four years and then, two weeks into it, you call me in tears, begging me to come and pick you up because you can't stand another day near _him. _Who is _he_ and what did he do to you?"

There was a small sigh from inside the room and then the sound of muffled footsteps. Caitlyn paused with her fingers on the lock before sliding the bolt and opening the door. As soon as she saw her mother's worried expression, she broke down again, collapsing into the familiar embrace.

"It's the same he that it's always been, Mum! The only boy who has ever made me cry."

"You mean-?"

"Don't say his name, please," Caitlyn paused and breathed deeply for a few moments before continuing in a much steadier voice. "He was at camp, teaching for the summer, but things got out of hand. He kissed me and I rejected him before I overheard him talking to Brown about why he left. Then I realised that he still loved me and sent him notes, sixteen of them. All of them were different, I spent ages planning them so that he wouldn't know who I was until I was ready. On the last one, I told him to meet me at the docks at a certain time but when I got down there, he was with another girl. She was flirting with him, pretending that she was behind the notes and... He didn't tell her to back off, he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I- It got too much for me then and I broke down in our cabin. I was there all night with Mitch, our friend Lola and _his _brothers. When he woke up, his brothers yelled at him before they told him who was really behind the notes and he came to see me. I was so tired and upset and hurt that I snapped at him. I screamed at him, blamed him and then announced I was leaving. I feel so bad now. It was a complete overreaction. But I ruined it. I ruined any last chances I had with him by telling him that I was going to move on."

Her body began to shake with silent sobs again and she felt her Mum's hands rub her back comfortingly.

"Cait, honey, it's okay. He's just a boy, your first love, you'll get over him. I promise you. If you walked away, you're already half way to forgetting all about him. Within a year, we'll have you back on your feet, back to your normal self."

"But what if I don't want to forget him? What if I don't want to get over him and move on?"

"Trust me, honey, moping after him for the rest of your life won't get you anywhere."

There was silence for several minutes. Caitlyn was having a deep internal struggle: was it really better for her to move on and forget about Nate? If she could bring herself to do so, would it benefit her in the long run? The answer was instantaneous, she knew full well that if she could pick herself up from this surprisingly hard fall then she could move on with her life, be a normal girl again. Nate was her first love, the only boy she had ever loved, but she was only seventeen. If she waited another few years, she would find somebody else, somebody she truly loved, somebody that wouldn't leave her, even for her own happiness, purely because they loved her too much to move on.

If she was strong enough to do it, forgetting about Nate seemed the logical thing to do. Even now, with her face still streaked with tears over the boy she loved, she could envisage herself in the distant future, sitting by a faceless stranger on a clean white porch, surrounded by their giggling grandchildren. Maybe, just maybe, she could do this. Maybe she could move on from Nate Grey and onto a new Caitlyn Gellar. Perhaps she could blossom out and be herself, a version that was not overshadowed by the young rock star in any way.

"I want to do it," She heard the words before she realised she was the one saying them, in a strong, confident voice. "I want to move on, forget about him. I want to be Caitlyn's Caitlyn Gellar, not Nate's Caitlyn Gellar. I deserve better."

"You do, you really do." Mrs Gellar kissed her daughter's forehead softly. "Well done honey, you made the grown up choice. You and Nate had a form of love, but it wasn't a strong as what you'll find in the future. I know you don't believe me, but moving on will do you good."

"Have you done this before?"

"I had my fair share of boyfriend's that broke my heart before I met your father."

Caitlyn chuckled. "So where do I start?"

"Well it depends on what you want _him _to know." Mrs Gellar looked thoughtful. "Would you rather he knew that you had moved on and were over him or would you rather that you just faded away?"

"I think maybe I'd like him to know, just so he's sure I wasn't bluffing."

"In that case, you start with this shirt," Caitlyn looked down at the old top and blushed. She hadn't taken it off since she had gotten home three days ago. It probably smelled worse than she did, four years of accumulated sweat just so that she could cling on to the last remnants of _him. _"Take it off, we'll wash it, and we can send it to him. He should get the message."

_xOx_

Caitlyn gulped as she looked down at the cotton shirt for the last time. This had been her one link to Nate for the last four years. It was the only thing of his that she still had, the only thing she was aware of receiving from him other than happy memories and an important experience.

She had spent the last two weeks focusing on this. By looking at the relationship in the right light, she found herself thinking of the potentially hurtful relationship as an important lesson, a trail of things that she had enjoyed and decisions that had gone wrong on both sides of the line. But she also knew that she could make the same decisions again. With another man, another love, things could turn out differently. She had fallen in love with Nate, she would never forget the times they had shared, but it had been four years, they both needed to move on.

And from what she had heard, Nate was thinking along the same lines. She had spoken to Mitchie several times and from what she understood, Nate was still dating Tess. He wasn't deliriously happy about it and he was doing a bad job of covering how hard he was hurting on the inside, but he had moved on. As everybody apart from the Ice Queen herself seemed to notice, Tess was nothing but a rebound, but it worked out well on all sides. Shane and Jason didn't have to listen to their brother mope over Caitlyn, Mitchie didn't have to listen to her two friends complain about each other, Tess got to fulfil her dream of dating a rock star and Caitlyn, well she was content with the fact that Nate was slowly and steadily getting over her.

She swallowed once more before nodding to herself, dropping the lid onto the top of the box and vowing not to peek again. She was sending it in the post first thing in the morning, sending it straight to Nate's home so that when he got back from camp, it would be waiting.

Before she wrapped it up in the brown paper she had conveniently found in the back of her parent's wardrobe, she placed a piece of paper carefully on the top of the lid. Her lips cracked into a small smile as she read it over. This was the right thing to do, she was sure of it.

It was just over a month until her eighteenth birthday. By the time the familiar date came, she would be cleansed of all of her old issues, a new person. She would enter her adult life with her head held high, confident and brave.

Because she was Caitlyn Gellar. Nothing, not even Nate Grey, could stop her having her way. She might have been in love once, but she had moved on. She was her own woman, somebody she could be proud of.

"Be confident, Caitlyn Gellar." She whispered to herself. "You are yourself and nobody, not even a boy, can ever take that away from you."

**End. Finito. Finish. Tada! **

**Yeah, it's the end. It's a completely different ending to the original draft, which I hated pretty much the entire way through, but I prefer this ending. The way I've worded it, not so much, but I wanted to post if before I go on holiday next week and I didn't have anything to do tonight, so I thought, why not write it?**

**Like I said before, it is the last chapter. Thank you for all of you people who have stuck with me the whole way through (all 8 chapters, woop-de-do!) and to any newcomers, thank you for reading this far.**

**One more question: Do you want a sequel? It's up to you, I'm not fussed either way. Let me know, review or PM, just tell me if you want a sequel or not and if you vote for yes then I'll post a new chapter when I upload the first chapter of it. If not, that's fine: thank you anyway!**

**I love you all, my dedicated readers!**

****Spwarkle****


	9. Sequel announcement!

**I know it's been over a month, but I'm here to say that in about a minute, I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel to this story, **Love's Restoration**. **

**As it stands at the moment, this story has 52 reviews, 5066 hits, 21 favourites and 37 alerts. Thank you anybody who contributed to any of those things. :)**

****Spwarkle****


End file.
